Beauty And The Pharaoh
by AtemJamila-248
Summary: Jamila, a beauty like no other. You can't say that about your personality. On the inside you were nothing but a wicked soul. Using your beauty to steal, kill all for your vanity all for money.
1. Chapter 1

Beauty and the pharaoh

Jamila, a beauty like no other. You can't say that about your personality. On the inside you were nothing but a wicked soul. Using your beauty to steal, kill all for your vanity all for money. You were Thief Bakura's Mistress but you two were always lying to each other. (You kind of deserved each other in a way)

One day you and Bakura have a fight. He yells that you're worthless and that you couldn't rob a fly. So to prove to him that you're the better thief you tell him that you are going to rob the pharaoh. (You didn't know Bakura's real intentions). So tonight was the night that you were going to rob the pharaoh…

You sneak inside the pharaoh's temple, luckily no one caught you. As you go in the pharaoh's room you try not to trip over nothing. You see that the pharaoh is sleeping. You go to his bed and wake him up.

"Pharaoh"

"Hm…who are you"

"the thief princess"

This is your first time hearing the pharaoh's voice. It sent shivers down your spine. You weren't going to let that stop you though.

"I heard you are of great beauty"

"so they say?"

"Yes and I'm curious to see this so called beauty"

"why should I let you?"

"I can easily call in my guards to arrest you"

"but I know you wouldn't do that" you say as you go near the pharaoh

"Don't misjudge me"

"Very well then" you say going near the window which is reflecting your image

"Leaving so soon"

"Not really" you leave

You run back to your hide out and can't help but think about the pharaoh. His voice sounded so beautiful. You just had to hear him again, see him again. So next night you would strike again.

Pharaoh Atem's POV

The Princess Thief, from what I saw she had immense beauty. Her green eyes long black hair. I know she isn't on my side but something makes me want to see her again despite knowing the danger I run. I must be crazy.

Suddenly Isis walks in and tells me that she sensed an intruder here with her necklace.

"Are you sure your alright my king"

"I am, not to worry Isis…I will let you know if anything is need"

"very well pharaoh, have a good night" Isis bows and leaves my room

As I lay back down on my bed I wondered if destiny would put her in my life again. I was soon to get my answer.

Back at Jamila and Bakura's hideout

"Well did you rob the pharaoh like you said you were?"you just stood quite with you head down

(Bakura's laughing) "I knew it, you pathetic excuse of a woman"(you slap him)

"I had enough of your insults!"(He takes you by the hand)

"No one touches me especially morons like you love"(you spit at him)

"really, you should be thanking me that I'm with you I could have any guy I want but I'm with you right? Besides if there's anyone pathetic it's you, you can't take over the Pharaoh's throne even if you tried"(he cleans his face and hits you making you fall to the ground)

"I can do anything I want, it's only a matter of time that's all and watch you'll eat your words"(you get up and grab a lantern and throw it at him making his head bleed)

(He grabs you by your two wrists) "this is why were together love"

"don't think that this will last idiot"

"of course not…keep on telling yourself that"

"I'm starting to really hate your guts"

"that's the sweetest thing I've heard you say all day my beauty"

"whatever I have important things to do right know"

You watch Bakura leave and you lay on your bed thinking on why your life is like this. Empty. Empty of something…but what?

You had beauty, money anything your heart desired you could get.

So why did life sometimes seem so wrong? You wondered what it would have been like if you would have took a different Corse in life.

You soon were going to figure out what that other course would be like and you were soon going to find out what was missing in your life.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next night you were on your way to the pharaoh's place and as you get back to his room, you look to see if he is in his bed. It was empty.

"Missing something?" You hear behind you. You jump to see the Pharaoh for the first time. You couldn't help but stare at his gorgeous violet eyes.

"So you were expecting me?"

"I knew you were coming back"

"how did you guess?"

"You didn't finish your task yesterday"

"And what do you assume was my task"

"to steal of course"

"what if I was here to kill you?"

"You would have done it already"

"I have under estimated you pharaoh, you're smarter than what I give you credit for"

"same goes for you"

"what are you trying to say?"

"You use your beauty to steal, to hypnotize men into doing you needs you are smart but in the wrong way"

"oh really?"

"Yes, if you would use your intelligence correctly you would be doing better thing but I guess that for a thief that is a smart move"

"well it's the only way to survive"

"no, it's the wrong way to survive killing people isn't the key"

"for me it is"

The Pharaoh takes a step closer to you. You wanted to step away but something made you stay still. Before you knew it, you were face to face.

"I know you're not a wicked soul. You must have a big heart ache for you to have this life."

"You're wrong I have always had this life and I love it pharaoh"

"please call me Atem"

"now you're telling a thief to call you by your name, wow you must be dumb"

"maybe I am but something tells me you're not what you say you are"

"keep dreaming Pharaoh"

Suddenly someone walks in and you quickly disappear.

"Is everything okay my pharaoh"

"yes Seth everything is okay"

"very well, pleasant rest my pharaoh"

"what can you tell me about The thief princess"

"well whatever you know is what ever I know"

"but do you know about her past anything"

"no I am sorry to disappoint you my king but I don't now anything. Nobody does. The only one that knows about her is her lover Bakura"

"very well the Seth"

"excuse my curiosity but why are you so interested in her?"

"Just curiosity Seth"

"very well, pleasant night my king"

_I can't believe he talked to me like that! Who does he think he is! Just because he is the king of Egypt doesn't mean he could talk to me like that! I can't go back to Bakura…we will just end up killing each other. I have to go somewhere else. After all my beauty can get me anything, I please just as he said._

_She is something more than just a beauty. I just know it. In her eyes, I saw a hurt soul…a soul wanting liberty a soul that was needy, needy for love and devotion. She may be beautiful, she may have anything she pleases but I know there is one thing she has never obtained…something every human being wants, the love of a partner. She may have me hypnotized just as she has every other man out there but I won't fall easily. _


	3. Chapter 3

2 weeks have passed by and both Atem and Jamila have been thinking about one another. Atem decides to do an undercover search for her on his own.

He rides his horse and goes into the deep deserts of Egypt. Knowing Jamila she would go to a place no one would know her.

Suddenly Atem didn't know where he was and he spotted a village near by so he decides to go there. Just then a man that looked no older than fifty stops him.

"Who goes there"

"um…I'm lost, I don't know where I am"

"well come then my fair man"

"Are you sure"

"sure…there isn't another town here"

"really?"

"Yeah it would take you time to find another one!"

"Very well then thank you"

Atem gets off his horse and follows the man into his home. He leaves the horse outside and goes in.

"Well this may be a small place but hey it's merry"

"I can see that, I like it"

"our city doesn't have a name but we like to call it the land of the good"

"The land of the good"

"you see all our people here are good people. They love helping others"

"thank heavens we have places like these"

Just then you walk in and you both look at each other in shock.

"hey Jamila back so soon"

"yes Abasi"

"do you two know each other"

"yes we were buddies before" Atem says looking at you

"well how small is the world right?"

"I guess so" you say looking at Atem

"well I have to get going back to work, feel free to get some food"

"thank you Abasi"

"no problem…ugh what is your name my fair man?"

"Atemu"

"don't we know each other from somewhere"

"I'm afraid not Abasi"

"well see you later"

When Abasi leaves and you two have a talk

"well do I have to see you everywhere Pharaoh"

"what are you doing here"

"that is my question"

"I came here looking for someone and you"

"to start a new life"

"really so you mean to tell me your not abusing this poor man"

"no he was the first person who was ever kind to me who liked me for me and not my so called beauty" You say with teary eyes looking away from Atem

"Jamila he isn't the only one"

"what?"

"From the moment I heard you speak I knew you were the one for me"

"what I don't understand"

"I barely saw you the first day we meet and yet I couldn't stop thinking about you"

you turns around "you really mean that"

"yes I do" He grabs you by the waist and kisses you gently. This kiss sent shivers down your spine. It made you feel beautiful, loved and worshiped. Not like Bakura's kisses that were full of lust and made you feel like a hussy. You knew from this moment that he did love you the way you always wanted a man to love you. The kiss breaks.

"Do you believe me now my flower" Atem says touching your chin

"You won't use me or anything?"

"Why would I do that" he says hugging you while running his fingers down your hair. You push him away

"Every guy I have ever loved has used me down from Bakura to jahi and my own father"

"Who is this jahi?"

"my first love, or so I thought he used me for money sold me to men for his own greed…the same as my father but he for his liquors"

"I'm so sorry to hear that my flower"

"and Bakura I guess I don't have to tell you"

"no I don't want to hear more…starting today my love you and I will be together and nothing will come between us I promise you"

"please don't use me, I don't want to be played a fool ever again"

"never my love"

You felt protected in his arms…you knew that you finally found what you were looking for.


	4. Chapter 4

Weeks passed by and the Pharaoh grew more in love with the beauty. For she was his life…without her he was nothing. Despite everything he had to keep his love in the darkness. If anyone would find out about this romance it would be their last. It is night time and they are both outside in a forest lying on the floor and looking at the stars.

"Atem, I love you so much that I'm scared"

"scared of what my darling" Atem says as he takes me into his arms

"Scared that one day this dream will end"

"this is no dream my love and it will never end because even in the next life I will love you"

(Tears in my eyes) "I will always love you too Atem"

"I am just mad we have to see each other in the night time is all"

"you know Bakura will come looking for me and besides I don't want your people to look at you the wrong way"

"I care about my people more than life itself but when you came into my life you became my all"

"you sure know how to sweet talk"

"I know many other things as well"

"Very funny Pharaoh"

"imagine my flower one day a child of our own"

"you would like that?"

"Sure a fruit of our love"

"I bet you'd want a boy huh?"

"Nonsense I want a girl"

"why?"

"So that when I look at her I see you, a little reminder you can say"

"Atem" He turns me so that I can face him. He brushes his hand on my face and kisses my lips tenderly. When ever he would kiss me I would feel like the queen of the world. He looks at me with such a passion, with such love that you wouldn't even think exist. He pulls me closer to him, so close that I feel that were one. He whispers _I love you _and kisses me roughly. We let the night do the magic.

~Morning time~

I wake up in Atem's arms. Last night was the most beautiful night of all my life. I was finally loved and I gave myself to the man I love, my partner, my king. I look at him and he is still asleep. He looks like an angel sleeping, I couldn't bare wake him up so I just look at him. I cherish his cheeks and I jumped when he mumbled "my doll". He slowly opens his eyes and turns to look at me.

"Good morning my queen"

"good morning my king" I say as we both get up

"That was the most magical night I ever had"

"It was the most magical night of my life too but don't you think we over did it"

"what do you mean" He says giving me a tap kiss on my lips

"I mean you should be back to your castle"

"I know but I can't bare to be a minute without you"

"I'm sure you can manage"

"I might but I wouldn't concentrate on my royal assignments"(i giggle)

"come on my love go before they suspect something. You know where I'll be waiting"

"very well then" Atem says as he gets on his horse. He blows a kiss at me and I catch it and playfully place it on my lips. I watch him go away and I already miss him. This is all to beautiful to last.

Abasi's house

"Hello Jamila did you have a nice time with your boyfriend?"

"How do you know he's my boyfriend?"

"I've known it since the day he first came here the way you two glowed when you saw each other"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I thought you would get angry at me"

"I would never get angry at you" Abasi says…I couldn't help but to hug him. He was to me like the father I wished for.

"Hey I almost forgot there is a friend outside for you"

"a friend?"

"Yes I'll tell him to come in" He walks outside and tells someone to walk in. I see Abasi leave and I tremble when I see that friend walk in

"Hello my beauty did you think I was never coming back?"

"Bakura!"


	5. Chapter 5

-RECAP-

"Hey I almost forgot there is a friend outside for you"

"a friend?"

"Yes I'll tell him to come in" He walks outside and tells someone to come in. I see Abasi leave and I tremble when I see that friend walk in

"Hello my beauty did you think I was never coming back?"

"Bakura" I say scared

"Well my beauty you look like you've seen a ghost"

"I have and I'm staring right at it"

"I didn't know I died beauty"

"you did to me"

"well we can't let that happen" suddenly Bakura grabs me forcefully and kisses me. The kiss made me feel dirty unlike Atem's loving kisses. I finally manage to break of the kiss and I slap him.

"You did miss me did you" he asks me sarcastically

"Like I would ever miss you filthy bastard"

"well it seems the pharaoh has falling in love with you great know you can control him and together we will rule all of Egypt!"

"I won't do that Bakura"

"nice joke darling lets go" Bakura grabs me by my elbow and I struggle to let go of his grip

"I wont Bakura, I love him and I wont do that to him" suddenly Bakura punches me in my stomach. I fall down to the floor. I do not know what hurt most the fact that I once loved this creep or the punch.

"How could you betray me like that? Out of all men to fall in love with you, fall in love with the Pharaoh. I wont let this be beauty you will be mine and only mine" suddenly I see his chest glowing and it reveals the millennium ring. He is the one that had the stolen item all the long! I should have known from the beginning. I get up and try to run. He runs after me and grabs me by my waist. Abasi sees and tries to stop him. Bakura throws me to the ground and beats up Abasi easily.

"Bakura stop your hurting him!" I say with tears in my eyes

"Since when do you care for an old man?" he says will punching Abasi

"He's treated me like an actual human being"

"Sure sure my beauty"

"Bakura stop" I say getting up from the ground and stopping Bakura

"Very well then if I can't beat this guy up to death it's off to the shadow realm for him. Suddenly a dark light appears and Abasi falls to the ground lifeless. I run to his body with tears in my eyes. I lost a friend, a father…I could not bare the pain.

"Bakura you beast" I say as I hit his chest. Bakura just stands there laughing

"And know it's your turn my beauty" another dark light comes and after that moment I did not know what was going on.

Bakura's POV

Hm…so, you fell in love with the pharaoh. That was not part of the plan but we will fix this my beauty just you wait. I will brainwash you completely and the pharaoh will not know what hit him. On the bright side with his heart broken in to pieces Egypt will be as good as mine! (Evil laugh)

Atem's POV

I am at the kingdom just thinking about my love. Something in my heart felt wrong. Maybe it was just me being silly. On the other hand, maybe I was just being a fool missing his beloved.

"My pharaoh I see that your awfully quite today" Isis says with concern

"I just have this bad feeling is all"

"does this have anything to do with the thief princess"

"I forget you can foresee events"

"my necklace senses something, I cant see what it is but it isn't good my pharaoh"

"how do you know it isn't anything good"

"I see dark shadows my pharaoh, I cant see who or what is behind it but it surrounds your beloved my king"

"that is preposterous" I say standing up from my chair angrily

"Then look for her now my pharaoh for soon something deadly might happen"

"then I will," I say as I walk out the kingdom

My beloved cannot have any darkness within her anymore. Her words her kisses showed me nothing but light. I cannot believe Isis words. I go back to Abasi's house and I find my beloved in the arms of Bakura. I felt so outraged I just walked in. This could not be true.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"Well my beauty I guess the pharaoh found out our little secret"

"I guess he did my prince"

"What are you two talking about?"

"Isn't it obvious pharaoh? Jamila was playing games with your heart the whole time. Did you honestly think you would be the exception of all these men?"

"This isn't true," I say looking only at Jamila

"It's true Pharaoh did you honestly think I loved your kisses? Every time you touched me, I felt sick. The only one I was meant to be touched by is Bakura"

"you lie," I say going up to Jamila and shaking her

"Get off me didn't you hear what I said"

"That's right pharaoh get off of MY beloved," he says as he pulls her hair down and kisses her. I felt so outraged and angry that I separated the two and punched Bakura. He falls to the ground but he laughs

"There's nothing more for you to do here pharaoh," Bakura says looking at me with an evil smirk. Jamila hugs Bakura and looks at me coldly.

"We will see each other again Bakura"

"you can count on it Pharaoh"

I walk out with tears in my eyes. I get on my horse and ride back to the kingdom. This just could not be. Isis just could not be right. When she kissed me it felt real, I felt her need for me every time we were together. I could not think about nothing but her cruel words along the way. This was not the end Bakura I will find out the meaning of all this.

Well people I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! Just note Jamila is brain controlled by Bakura but because of Isis's warning, the pharaoh is confused. Bakura though does not count on Jamila's surprise. It is something she was not even aware of yet.


	6. Chapter 6

Bakura's POV

8 Months have passed by and within each day its harder to hide Jamila's condition how would have ever thought she would do something so stupid!

Well she is under my control…that's all that matters know. I'm taking over Egypt little by little for the pharaohs to weak and empty minded to do anything about it. It seems this little mayhem worked out splendidly after all! (Evil laugh)

Atem's POV

I try not to think about her. All I try to think about is the well being of my people. But no matter what I do my thoughts lead back to her. Thank heavens I have friends to snap me back into my senses. It's been 7 months and my people have tried to chase Bakura down but no luck. I can only hope that despite everything that I get to see my love one more time if anything should occur.

Back at Bakura's Hide out (told in Bakura's Voice)

Bakura! I hear Jamila screaming from her room. I run to see what was wrong. When I get to her I see that she is about to give birth. Hm…there is nothing I will do really I have more important things to do than this. I leave on my horse to the Pharaohs palace ready to take over all of Egypt. I get to the palace and look for the pharaoh.

"Hello Bakura I have been expecting you"

"so you have"

"yes I figured you'd have the guts to show yourself sooner or later"

"Yes I have come to take what's rightfully mine"

"what might that be Bakura"

"your throne"

"that's something you will never have Bakura"

"then it's time to battle for it and settle this once and for all!"

The Pharaoh and the Prince of thief's battle for Egypt and mean will that occurs Jamila is all alone and hopeless. She is about to give birth when someone comes in to Bakura's hideout.

"I'm hear to help you darling" a woman says as she looks at Jamila

"Help I was left all alone here and I'm about to give birth" Jamila says screaming

"Well let's welcome the child into the world shall we"

The woman gets a bowl of water and a towel and runs back to Jamila. "Well push darling" Jamila pushes with all her might and a little girl comes out of her womb. Jamila hears crying and she cannot help but cry. "It's a girl" the woman says giving the clean baby to Jamila.

"Thank you for helping me…the guy that had me captive here left me all alone"

"I know I have been watching you lately but Bakura's darkness is becoming stronger everyday"

"You know Bakura"

"Who doesn't know the Prince of thief's sweetheart and I know you were the princess"

"I…I"

"you changed"

"how do you know this"

"I also know you fell in love with the pharaoh and that that child is his"

"who are you" suddenly the simple woman changes into a monster known as Guardian Angel Joan.

"I am the guardian angel Joan your child's protector. I was sent here to protect the mother and the child."

"Really" Jamila says with tears in her eyes

"yes I was sent when you and the child was most in danger"

"what has happened all this time"

"Bakura has mind controlled you all this time and forced you to tell the pharaoh cruel things"

"he told me Atem didn't love me anymore that he only used me for his pleasure"

"so is that why you stayed with him"

"I had no choice" Jamila says crying once more

"Well my child the Pharaoh is in a great battle right now and he needs all the help he can get"

"Then I must go" Jamila places the baby on bed and tries to get up but falls to the ground. Luckily the angel catches her and places her back in bed

"No you are too weak to face that"

"then what can I do I need to tell him that I love him"

"Lye down and I will try to transport your spirit to him"

"you can do that?"

"Trust me my child"

"thank you"

Jamila lies down in bed and closes her eyes. The angel then starts mumbling a chant and suddenly Jamila's soul is transported to the Pharaoh's battle with Bakura. The pharaoh is on the ground looking hopelessly at the floor when he hears his name.

"Atem"

"J…Jamila"

"My king get up you have a battle to win" Jamila says extending her hand to him. He grabs her hand and gets up

"Jamila my love I knew those words couldn't be"

"Bakura had the millennium ring all the long"

"so he brain washed you…I should have known"

"it's not your fault my beloved know get out there and win"

"but where are you"

"someone will guide you later" Jamila says kissing Atem on the lips, he closes his eyes and she disappears…

"Bakura you will pay for everything"

"Hm…with you almost losing this game I doubt it"

"We shall see about that"

"whets this you seem so confident all of the sudden"

"that's because I never lost what meant the dearest to me"

"and how can you be so sure"

"let's just say a spirit told me"

"err…you will eat your words Pharaoh.

The battle continues and Atem wins. When Atem sends his guards for Bakura he suddenly vanishes. Everyone starts looking for him. Out of nowhere they here Bakura's voice. "I may have lost the battle but at least I have a consolation prize. (Evil laugh)

"Jamila" The pharaoh says

"Then you must hurry my pharaoh" Isis says

"But where could she be"

Back at Bakura's hide out"quick Bakura's coming my child"

"no I have to confront him but please take my child away from here"

"but what about you"

"I have to defend myself against him, just take her to her father" Jamila says looking at her child with tears. She takes the baby and places it in the angel's arms.

"Very well my child" the angel vanishes with the baby and Bakura appears.

"Bakura you beast"

"I see recovered, where's the brat"

"that doesn't concern you"

"Well if the pharaoh didn't do things the easy way we will do things the hard way"

"What do you mean?"

"I will offer your soul to the great beast and bring total mayhem on Egypt"

"you will do no such thing" Jamila says as she tries to defend herself but she is weak and Bakura easily dominates her. He sends her soul to the shadows as an offering to wake up the great beast. Mayhem is upon Egypt.

Well my buddies to explain this chapter Jamila had her mind controlled only for sometime and Bakura tricks her by telling her that Atem only used her for his pleasures. She stays with Bakura because

1) She was expecting a child

2) It has happened to her in the past that men have used her and it really hurt her to think Atem used her as well.

Also Atem had looked for Jamila but Bakura always got away with Jamila. He never lost hope in finding her and the only reason why he seems that he believed that she didn't love him is because Isis told him darkness surrounded her.

The next two chapters up soon will be titled Chapter 7- The 9 months in Jamila's Mind

Chapter 8-Mayhem in Egypt-Reminder of or love

(just to give you guys a hint of what the chapter's will be about)


	7. Chapter 7

3 months

I sat there breathless when I saw my stomach growing. To think I was actually going to have a baby. The sad thing is though…the man I love only used me for his own pleasure. You should have known Jamila. It's always the same story. I sit on a chair and I pat my stomach. _My child I promise I will protect you always. _I look up at the ceiling and remember the moments I spent with my Atem, the king of my heart. I just couldn't believe what Bakura said.

6 months

I had just taken a shower and I put on my towel. I felt like a ball with the tummy I had. I stared at myself. So this is how I grew in my mother womb. The thing that makes me sad though is that I wasn't made out of love. I was made just on the act. I Can't wait until it's finally born. I remember Atem's words

(Flashback)

"Imagine my flower one day a kid of our own"

"you would like that?"

"Sure a fruit of our love"

"I bet you'd want a boy huh?"

"Nonsense I want a girl"

"why?"

"So that when I look at her I see you, a little reminder you can say"

(End of the flashback)

I cried because those words were all lies. Something inside me however still had a feeling that they weren't lies. Atem did love you. Why would he use you for pleasure when he could have any woman in Egypt? I wanted to find him but I didn't even know where the hell Bakura had taking me to.

7 months

Lately these past days I could not get Atem out of my head. I just kept thinking what he or she would look like. When I think on how lifeless my life was as a thief I thank gods that Atem came in my life. I especially thank the gods for the gift I'm carrying. I was lost in thought when Bakura comes in.

"I'm back…gosh I cant stand looking at you"

"then don't look at me"

"you look like a pig…I cant wait until you lose that thing"

"my child never"

"I don't necessarily mean the rodent"

"don't you dare call my child that you animal"

"you're lucky I wont hit you…I still have some respect in my veins but it will only be a matter of time my ex-beauty"

"you think you hurt me just because you call me names"

"look" he says grabbing my face with a tight grip

"It turns me on calling you these names and it especially turns me on when you react like that"

"like what"

"With attitude, I love my woman like that" he says licking my face. He lets go of my face. "And you better be aware that I will never leave you. No matter what" he leaves the room and for some reason for the first time I was really scared.

8 Months

Any week, day, hour or minute my baby could come. I just wish my beloved Atem would be here… no matter what he feels.


	8. Chapter 8

A bright light shows at the Pharaoh's Kingdom. Time and everyone stood still expect for the pharaoh.

"What's this?"

"Pharaoh I am the Guardian Angel Joan"

the angel says floating in the air

"and what brings you here my angel" the pharaoh sees the angel carrying a small item in his arms

"I have come to give you a grand gift of your love"

"I don't understand"

"look for yourself" the angel comes down to the ground and gives the pharaoh the baby. The pharaoh looks at the baby's green eyes

"Jamila"

"exactly that's your baby"

"our but she never told me"

"she never knew herself" Atem looks at the child again and cherishes the baby's cheek

"my little bundle of joy you're so beautiful just like your mother"

"My pharaoh I came here for another reason"

"and what is that"

"its Jamila, Bakura was going back to his hideout and she wanted to face him alone"

"what! How could you let her"

"she wished to do it my pharaoh and pleaded me to take the baby to you and for you to take care of her"

"not without her I wont I will look for her now"

"I'm afraid its to late pharaoh once time starts again you will see that Bakura has unleashed the great beast"

"no that cant be but how"

"By offering her spirit"

"I can't believe this I really lost her this time," the pharaoh says as a tear comes down his eye. He looks at his daughter.

"I promise you my little bundle the world will be safe again for you."

"What should I do pharaoh?"

"Hold on to her and guard her I have someone to see"

The angel disappears with the child and time unfreezes.

"My pharaoh who was that child" Mahad asks

"My daughter"

"what but how"

"I'll explain later Mahad Isis keep on the search for Bakura and Jamila's Body"

"yes sir" suddenly they hear a big monster raw

"The great beast pharaoh" Seth and Atem are looking up from the kingdom balcony

"Mahad if anything shall happen to me I shall want you to take care of my child"

"yes sir it will be an honor"

"Where did this child come from Pharaoh"

"enough of the questions for the pharaoh Seth we have to save Egypt" Isis says looking at Seth.

"Bakura you will pay for everything you've done. Justice will be brought to my people and my beloved"

The pharaoh and the holders of the six other millennium items round up and do a chant. In order to save Egypt the Pharaoh gave up his life for the beast to be locked away and for the power of the 7-millennium items to be locked away…Jamila's soul along with other soul offerings were released and sent to glory…

Present times

"Aimi get up my child let me help you"

"Okay mom where's Simba"

"don't worry he's here"

"Mom you know I need him in order to survive out there in the streets"

"Sweetie don't become to dependant in him"

"It's enough that I hardly have you around the house mom"

"You know I need the job to pay for the operation"

"Mom that's never going to happen, I feel so dumb," Aimi says with tears in her eyes

"My lovely child it's not your fault your two little eyes can't see" Aimi's mom says hugging her daughter.

"now my child time for you to have your daily walk I have to get to work"

"I'm sorry mama"

"its okay sweetie I have to get to work" her mother helps her get up and get dressed. When she is dressed, her mother kissed her forehead and leaves. Her dog Simba walks in.

"Hey boy" she bends down and tries to reach for her dog to pat it

"Lets go" they walk out the street when suddenly two boys try to bother Aimi.

"Hey beautiful you can't see can you?"

"why should you care"

"aww…nice dog" the dog starts growling at the two boys"

"hold your horses dog" one boy tries to shove the dog away but the dog bites it leg. The other boy goes after Aimi.

"Come here beautiful just one kiss"

"Leave me alone" she tries to shove the boy away when someone comes

"Hey leave that poor girl alone"

"mind your own business grandpa"

"then they'll listen to me" Aimi is scared while the man with an elderly voice comes up to her

"There child everything is okay" for some reason she felt safe

"And don't you two mess around with a defenseless girl again got it"

"Are those creeps away?"

"Everything's okay know and your dogs okay too" a young voice says

"My name is Solomon Muto"

"and I'm Duke Devlin"

"Thank you"

"so um…is you new here?"

"Yes I just moved here yesterday"

"well you have new friends now"

"Yes darling and I would love it if you'd meet my grandson Yugi"

"thanks" Aimi felt those two voices sincere so she goes along with them

For those wondering yes this new girl Aimi is Jamila's Reincarnation and she is a blind girl that just moved to Japan...as the story progresses you will know more about her=]


	9. Chapter 9

"Well here you are my game shop"

"You never told us your name"

"Aimi"

"If you don't mind me saying it goes perfectly with you"

"why do you say that"

"because you're beautiful"

"thank you?"

"Oh I forgot Yugi is visiting his mother"

"oh yeah but she can meet the rest of the gang" the voice known to me as Duke says. He grabs me and sits me down in a chair.

"I'll call the kids" just then a group of voices came in the living room

"Aimi this is Joey"

"Pleasure to meet you" I pull out my hand and the voice named as joey grabs it

"I hope you feel welcome here"

"thank you I do"

"and this is Tea Gardner"

"Nice to meet you Aimi" she gave me her hand. For some reason despite her voice sounding friendly and calm, I did not like her that much

"This is Tristan Taylor"

"Hey" he gives me his hand. He gave me the same vibe as Joey. Funny and charming.

"Well the only one that's left for you to meet is Yugi but sadly he's not here"

"ya wrong Tristan what about my sis Serenity and Mai"

"oh yeah"

"so you're new here?"

"Yeah I just moved here two days ago"

"Then what were you doing walking around a place you don't know"

"Simba lead me. He's a very smart dog and he memorizes places quickly."

"that's great man I'm starved"

"me too man"

"is food the only thing on your mind"

"yeah pretty much"

"good grief Joey"

"you should be use to this Tea"

This seemed like an odd group. However, a very nice one. I was curious on meeting Yugi for some odd reason. I wonder when I will get to see him.

"Oh I just had a great idea I'm sure Yug wont mind" Joey's voice disappears and in seconds later he comes back

"Here lift up your hands" I do as he says and he gives me a pyramid like item. I felt it and it had an eye in the middle of it. For some reason this item seemed so familiar. It seemed like home. It felt beautiful and I was hating myself. All because of my eyes.

"Uhh…Joey why did you give her the puzzle"

"I don't know I guess it would be a way for he to know Yugi until he comes"

"Well you shouldn't without Yugi's permission"

"oh Tea I'm sure my grandson wont mind at all besides he'll be back today at night"

"Well okay"

"he's only been gone for 3 days Tea"

"I know I miss him is all"

Tea's Pov

I missed Yugi a lot. Despite him being gone for only 3 days. On the other hand, was it he that I really missed. I just got angry when Joey gave Aimi the puzzle. Sure she is harmless but for some reason I have a feeling this girl will bring nothing but trouble and not because of her beauty but it's something more. Tea you are in a deep hole. You are really missing the Pharaoh aren't you! The Pharaoh was quiet 3 days ago and Yugi decided he needed some time alone. What could be wrong with him? I look back at the girl. I just hope my feelings are not correct and that this girl is just ordinary.

Back to Aimi's POV

"Hey Mr. Muto"

"Hello Serenity"

"baby sis you came"

"this is my first time coming to the Kame Game shop by myself"

"and I'm proud of you…listen we made a new friend. Serenity this is Aimi"

I feel Serenity staring at me.

"Wow nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you too"

I extend my hand and she takes it.

"Mind my saying this but you're so pretty. I love your green eyes"

"thank you. Are those the color of my eyes"

"yeah"

"it must be great to see huh?"

"We'll yeah but I understand you. I was this close to going blind myself but Joey got money for an operation and my eyes are cured. I hope you can see one day"

"Me too Serenity"

"friends"

"Friends" she places her hand on top of mine

"My brother is really funny and smart. Everyone is great I'm sure you'll like them"

"I already do"


	10. Chapter 10

"That's great Aimi we will get along just fine!"

"What time is it?"

"Umm five thirty eight why"

"aw man my mother will be home any minute!" serenity calls Duke and Joey

"What's wrong Serenity?"

"Aimi needs to go home"

"But you wont get to meet Yugi…grandpa went to the airport with Tea and Tristan to pick him up. They should be here in 15 minutes" duke informs me

"well can one of you call my mother"

"sure what's the number"

"It's on my dog's collar"

"we'll give your mom the address okay so she can come and pick you up. Will that make you feel better"

"Yes Duke thank you"

"well Joey fetch the number"

"why me!"

"Because he's your comrade"

"guys please not in front of our new friend. That is so rude"

"Your right Serenity let me get the number and I'll call Aimi's mother"

I was praying that my mother would say yes. I really wanted to meet Yugi. Minutes later I hear Joey coming back.

"well you can stay Aimi your mother will be here around 7"

"thanks for calling her Joey"

"no problem oh look who just came! Yug!"

"Hey guys"

"Here Yugi your puzzle I hope you don't mind we showed it to a new friend here"

"not at all Joey"

"Yugi this is Aimi"

"Hello Aimi"

Yugi POV/Atem POV

"Yugi I don't mean to be rude but please I have to see her clearly"

"sure Pharaoh…boy I just get back and there are already mysteries her"

"I'll tell you later about it Yugi"

Aimi's POV

"Hello Yugi" I stand and reach out for his hand. He takes it and sweetly touches my hand

"Hello Aimi" this voice sounded so much different than the one I heard seconds ago and for some reason I felt safe with that voice

"Pleasure to meet you"

"the pleasure is all mime" his hand was still in mine.

"Did we disappear guys" tea asks. I could feel her bad vibe. It felt like she was mad at me

"Leave them alone Tea" joey says in our defense

Tea's POV

I was afraid of this. The Pharaoh took immediate liking to this girl. I couldn't help it. I was jealous. What mad the Pharaoh like this girl. I wasn't one to hate…and hate her never but I was jealous. Her mother came and she was introduced to us. Minutes later they left. I hope we don't see them to often.

This might be a weird chapter to you all but the meaning of this chapter is love remembered...well sort of because Aimi felt Atem's Presence and as for Atem his heart still knows her and loves her and remember live makes you act like a different person! Little by little Atem will remeber Jamila and know that Aimi is her reincarnation and Aimi will also remember her past and the love she and Atem once shared. but the question remains...Will they be together this time?


	11. Chapter 11

Moments later Aimi left once her mother picked her up. She was introduced to all the gang. As they are on their way home (by car) they are talking.

"I am glad you found some new friends Aimi honey"

"I'm glad as well mom"

"I am so happy Duke came to your rescue…there is always a creep out there"

"I know"

"and that Yugi fellow"

"what about him"

"gosh didn't you feel the way he was looking at you!"

"I did but I thought it was just me"

"he looked at you as if he knew you, and not only that he looked like he was already head over heals with you"

"oh please mother he doesn't even know me"

"but what I saw in there looked otherwise"

"please mom you always exaggerate"

"well this time I'm not"

"where did you get a job anyways"

"at this place called Kaiba Corp. the boss there is a real pain and young too"

"oh really how old?"

"Like in his 20's they told me"

"what wow he must be something"

"yeah a jerk you should have seen him Aimi"

"well a job is a job as you always say"

"I know sweetie that's why I'm staying"

"mom can I go back there tomorrow"

"okay but come before I get home okay"

"sure mom"

Atem/Yugi's Pov

"What was that all about pharaoh"

"I can't explain it myself Yugi when I saw her all I wanted to do was hold her in my arms…to protect her."

"Wow this is something I would have never expected pharaoh"

"Yugi those green eyes"

"she sure is beautiful isn't she?"

"She's more than that Yugi"

"When she was holding the puzzle I sensed her and she sensed me"

"what do you think this all means?"

"I don't know Yugi but I'll do my best to be near her at whatever cost"

"you can count on me"

"Thank you Yugi, what would I do without you"

"beats me"

The next day Yugi was walking to the near by diner to get some breakfast when they see a little girl begging for food.

"Please sir just a pancake"

"no can do little girl my boss would fire me and I wont get fired because of a little girl" the man walks back inside the diner. The little girl sits down on the floor and starts crying. Yugi felt sorry for the girl and Atem felt like his heart was being ripped out so they go up to the little girl

"Hey what's wrong"

"I haven't eaten in two days and I'm hungry" the little girl looks up at Yugi and both are shocked. _Those green eyes…_


	12. Chapter 12

"I can give you something to eat"

"really?"

"Yeah and don't worry I don't bite"

"Your so kind sir"

Yugi takes her little hand and Atem feels a big pound in his heart.

"Yugi may I please speak to the little girl"

"of course Pharaoh" Yugi changes into Atem

"So what would you like to eat my little lady" the little girl giggles

"Um can I eat pancakes?"

"Anything you want beautiful. Where are you parent's sweetie?"

"I don't have any sir, I don't know were I came from"

"how is that possible""I was on a train and I ended up here…I only knew this man he was very kind but when I would ask him if he was my daddy he would always say you will see him soon"

"Really my child…you sound smart for your age"

"thank you sir…so are you going to be my daddy for now" Atem felt a warm feeling when she called him daddy. It somehow felt right when she said _daddy._

Atem and the little girl arrive to Joey's house (the next best place for food) and Joey opens the door with a pancake in his mouth.

"Um…hey yug"

"hello Joey" joey swallows the pancake

"Hey who's the kid?"

"she is an orphan and she has nobody to take care of her so I will take care of her for now"

"that's a nice thing to do yug and you can count on me…hey ya want breakfast?"

"None for me thanks?"

"And what about you princess?"

"Please sir I haven't eaten anything in two days"

"then you came to the right place! Uncle Joey will fill that tummy in no time"

"Thank you sir"

"none of that sir business call me Joey…the uncle will come in time"

"okay Joey" Joey goes into the kitchen to get some pancakes. Atem and the little girl sit down to eat.

"Here ya go princess"

"hey good morning big brother"

"hey sis ya hungry?"

"Sure am! Oh hello Yugi…and who is this cute little thing"

"I found her wondering the streets she's an orphan"

"Oh that was nice of you to take her with you"

"I felt like I had to" serenity stares at the little girls green eyes

"You know something…her eyes remind me of Aimi's eyes" Joey comes from the kitchen with pancakes for his sister.

"What did you say sis?" he says as he places the pancakes next to serenity

"Her eyes look like Aimi's eyes just look at them deeply" Joey takes a while and looks at the little girls eyes

"Yeah you're right sis…you sure you don't have any family member's princess"

"no I don't sir"

"wow…I know she isn't the only one with green eyes but I could swear her eyes are like a copy or something of Aimi's!" Joey says in shock.

_I wasn't the only one to notice this…this little girl had Aimi's eyes…_


	13. Chapter 13

"Pharaoh this has got to be more than a coincidence"

"I know Yugi but just because she resembles Aimi doesn't mean anything"

"well what are we going to do with the little girl"

"take care of her for now"

"I guess so"

"Hey Yug are you listening" joey looks at Atem mysteriously

"Um yeah you were saying"

"what's her name Yug? She won't tell me"

"what's your name sweetheart?" Atem asks her…the little girl just looks down at the floor

"I don't have a name"

"We should give her a nice name!" serenity suggest

"Yeah like uh…Zoey"

"that's to simple Joey"

"how about beauty?"

"No that's too out there Serenity"

"I know how about Manami?"

"Mana whata?"

"Manami it means love and beauty"

"perfect Yugi" serenity says with glee

"Do you like your name angel" Atem looks at the little girl with caring eyes

"yes" the little girl stands up on her chair. She grabs Atem's hand and starts hugging his hand.

"Thank you daddy" Atem felt a big jump in his heart

"Aw she thinks you're her daddy"

"Joey"

"what it's kind of cute and it looks right to for some reason"

"I'll take care of you angel I promise" Atem says looking into the little girls eyes. Serenity felt a tear come down her eye.

"Wow it really does look like its right Joey"

-Aimi's House-

"Mommy where are you"

"I'm in the kitchen sweetie baking a cake" Aimi goes into the kitchen. (She knows her way around the house)

"mommy is it weird to feel a big bump in your heart and not know why"

"sweetie are you sick"

"no mom but ever since I meet those people I've been feeling funny"

"it's only been a day"

"I know but I feel something profound"

"because of everyone or because of that Yugi kid"

"Yugi I wont lie"

"He is pretty cute…I mean if I were your age"

"Mom!" Aimi smiles "tell me what is he like?"

"Well he has violet eyes and he is like 3 inches taller that you…he um has a nice toned body and he has a multi-colored hair"

"really and what colors?"

"First is red then its black but he has some yellow bangs"

"wow I can picture him in my mind" Aimi sees his past image

"Mom! Would his hair happen to look spiky?"

"Yes as a matter of fact it does! How did you know that?"

"I pictured someone in my mind just like his description…only he was wearing funny cloth"

"Wow sweetie thank heavens you have that wonderful imagination of yours"

"That image brings me great happiness for some reason"

"I'm glad it does sweetie"

"Right now I have a feeling I should be somewhere with someone"

"you, you love to over react huh sweetie?"

"Mom I can't help it!" Aimi says laughing


	14. Chapter 14

"Mom I want to see Yugi again"  
"wow you two connected quickly"  
"mom I don't know what it is but there is a connection and it feels like an old one"

"Sweetie please don't over react"  
"for once I don't think I am over reacting"  
"okay in an hour we can go"

Back at Joey's house

"So how long will she be with you"  
"I plan to keep her with me"  
"that's so sweet of you Yugi you can count on my help"  
"thank you serenity. I think its time that we should leave" Atem heads out the door with Manami.  
"Hey we'll see you later okay"

"Sure and thank you for sharing your breakfast"  
"no problem Yugi that's what buds are for"

Atem walks out with the little girl and decides to take her to the park so she can have a little fun.

At Yugi's House/ the Kame Game shop

"You think their home mom"  
"of course sweetie it's early" her mother rings the bell and Yugi's grandfather opens the door

"Oh hello Aimi! Hello Ms. Yoshida"

"Please call me Chiyo"  
"Okay Chiyo, Aimi would you care to come in"  
"certainly"

"This way sweetie" Aimi's mother leads her in and sits her down on a chair

"Well what brings you here?"  
"My daughter was just dieing to see your grandson and since I had the day off I came as her company"  
"mom!"  
"Don't be embarrassed Aimi, my grandson was quite startled by you as well"  
"really?"  
"Yes he was he couldn't stop talking about you"  
"is he here?"  
"He should be here soon I wonder what's taking that boy so long"

"Hey grandpa"  
"well hello you have some guest" Atem turns around to see his joy again.

"Hello Aimi. How are you doing"  
"daddy how's all these people"  
"daddy Yugi!"  
"It's not what you think I found her alone on the street and she has no family"  
"oh well in that case she can stay here…the poor thing"  
"will you be my grandpa sir?"  
"Of course beautiful" Grandpa Take's one good look at Manami's eyes and looks at Aimi's eyes.

"If I didn't know any better I would say she is related to you Aimi. What do you think Chiyo" Chiyo takes one look at the little girl.

"Well I'm afraid you're right Solomon! She does have my daughter's eyes"

"What do you think Yugi" Atem was staring at Aimi with loving eyes and wasn't paying attention to grandpa's words.

"Um Yugi" Aimi says

"Yes Aimi"

"Can I go outside with you for a while?"

"Sure if it's alright with your mother"  
"certainly just don't steal her!" Aimi's mother says laughing

"I wont you have my word"

"Yugi will have her back and mean while we can get to know this little angel right Chiyo"


	15. Chapter 15

Aimi's POV

"Come Aimi lets go"

"Okay" he grabs me by my arm and I feel shivers going down my spine. I hear that he closes the door and we were finally alone.

"So Aimi do you like it here so far"  
"I do but the strangest things have happened to me since I've came here"  
"but you've only been here for less than a week"  
"I know but when you feel a connection towards something you cant help it"  
"that's exactly what I've been feeling"  
"really Yugi?"

"Yes I have I just wish I knew why"  
"why what"  
"I don't want to scare you"  
"you could never scare me Yugi"  
"we'll I feel a big connection towards you"  
"I d…do too. C…can I touch your face just to imagine how you look like?"  
"Sure Aimi" I being to touch his face. I run my fingers threw his eyes, his lips, his hair and he's the same image I imagined earlier…but how?

"Is there something wrong Aimi?"

"N…no everything's fine Yugi"

"Did I…scare you or something"  
"not at all Yugi" I felt a big joy in my heart

"Why are you crying?"  
"I don't know why Yugi I feel like I'm complete again…just hold me tight"

He takes me into his arms and hugs me tightly.

"Atem"

"You know my name" I back off

"I don't know what did I just call you?"  
"Atem my real name" Why did I call him that

Bakura's POV

"And you think I will let you do that"  
"it's a must I have to do" I slap Ishizu

"They have the right to remember at least a glimpse of the past!"  
"Never, not as long as I'm around"  
"even if you keep me captive the pharaoh and Jamila will remember the love they once shared"  
"Ishizu darling all that mouth of yours will get you is death!"

"All you will be doing is taking out your anger on me"

"Enough Ishizu…obviously you have a point. She's starting to remember and that means it's my cue to come in the picture"  
"don't you dare Bakura"  
"and how will you stop me if you're tied to the chair. Don't make me laugh!"


	16. Chapter 16

Atem's POV

She was trying to walk away from me but she had no luck. I made sure she wouldn't hurt herself. She looked beautiful, frightened…and all I wanted to do was protect her. She stops and turns to me.

"this is really scary"

"what exactly my Aimi?"  
"I call you Atem, we seem to have a deep connection despite just knowing each other like what a day and you find this little girl that resembles me! How could you not want me to be scared?" I look at her eyes. There was no light in them and yet her eyes had a force that drove me wild about her.

"Aimi please, I understand you are confused but…"  
"just get away from me Atem, Yugi…whoever you are"  
"well right know I am Atem"  
"right know?"  
"yes you can say I am two people in one…I am nothing but a spirit my Aimi Yugi is the real person that exist today"  
"do you think I'm going to believe this?"  
"you said you felt something towards me too" Before she could answer Grandpa calls us to come back and eat dinner.

"lets go Aimi" I take her hand and guide her back to Grandpa's house

"so did you two kids have a good talk?" Aimi's mother says as we go inside

"yeah mom it was great" she tried to hide her real feelings from her mother but I sensed she was uneasy.

FF Late night Bakura's POV

The same thing wont happen twice. This time I will gain the pharaohs power and Jamila. All I had to do was turn Jamila into the woman she once was…that wasn't going to be easy but with the power of my millennium necklace anything was possible. With that power in hand I call the dark spirits to take over her mind little by little…let the pharaoh feel the pain he deserves to feel!

Back at the Kame Game shop Yugi's room (Atem's POV)

"so do you mind if she stays grandpa?"

"not at all my pharaoh but I wonder…"

"wonder what?"  
"well she seems to resemble Aimi but she reminds me of you as well"  
"I think your over reacting grandpa" I say with a smile

"does this mean you're my father?" Manami says…I look at her and smile. I pick up the little bundle of joy and play with her. Grandpa looks at me with shock.

"you know weird things always happens with us so I wouldn't be surprised if what I am thinking comes true"  
"and what is that may I ask?"  
"you'll just have to wait and see pharaoh" grandpa leaves and it was just me and Manami. She was giggling and playing with my hair.

"you're having fun aren't you"

"is that woman my mommy?"  
"who are you talking about love"  
"the one you call Aimi" her words sounded true and complete.


	17. Chapter 17

The next day little Manami woke up in my bed and I on the floor. I open my eyes and I see two little eyes looking at me from the bed.

"Daddy?" It was still a mix of delight and sadness whenever she called me dad.

"What happened wasn't I on the other end of the bed?"  
"You looked silly sleeping" she said laughing  
"and why am I on the floor now?"  
"It was funny when I pushed you…you looked silly" I get up from the floor and tickle her.

"Oh really am I funny now" She was laughing trying to push me away…

"Stop stop your tickling me!" grandpa comes in the living room

"I see your having fun Pharaoh" I stop tickling her and turn to face grandpa "She's a little bundle of Joy. All I want to do is be the best guardian I could be"  
"I've decided I want to get a job"  
"what!" grandpa looks at me puzzled

"Well I don't expect you to maintain her for me and besides Aimi needs my help too. She needs an eye operation and her mother can't do it alone"

"Pharaoh I am puzzled you know I don't mind at all. The game shop receives a great deal of money. Yugi wouldn't mind either"  
"I appreciate the help but you see…"

'No buts Pharaoh besides you are a pharaoh!" he said trying not to laugh  
"but we're in the present life"

"But you were a pharaoh in the past and you still are know despite it" I roll my eyes because he was right. Manami hugs my legs tightly

"So do I have a home?"  
"Of course you do Manami. As of today you are the queen of the house"  
"thank you grandpa" she runs up to him and hugs him

"Come on who wants some pancakes?"

"I do" she says with excitement the go downstairs and I make the bed. I began to think about Aimi. How could I possible help her? I couldn't help her in any way…despite what grandpa said I was going to get a job.

"But Pharaoh I already have a job and I go to college"  
"Yugi why don't you let me work for you"  
"no way Pharaoh I lose my job because of you" Yugi said blushing

"What do you do mean by that?" I said crossing my arms like a stubborn 5 year old

"Well pharaoh I don't mean you're stupid or anything but I mean where will you hear of the "pharaoh is working" story?" he says trying not to laugh

"I'll have you know that many Pharaohs have done hard tuff jobs"  
"oh yeah then name me one?" Yugi said. He knew I couldn't name any.

"Pharaoh please we will find a way to help Aimi and together we will take care of Manami. I'm sure Rebecca will help me with that"  
"to think you once fled from her"  
"and now I can't live without her" Yugi said blushing. One thing never changed about him. His shyness.

I go downstairs to find Joey playing with Manami. He was flying her around like a little helicopter. Yugi was right…I had to keep my cool if I wanted to help them. The door bell rang…grandpa was going to open it but I told him I was going to get it. When I open it and see…  
lol i decided to do a cliffhanger for the heck of it!


End file.
